1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an administration device for an image processing device, and more particularly to an administration device for an image processing device that uses plug-in applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a technique of connecting a plurality of image processing devices (such as multi function peripherals (MFPs), facsimile machines, copiers and printers) to a network and controlling them from a personal computer (PC) connected to the network.
In such a PC, an administration program of the image processing device and its plug-in applications are installed. The plug-in applications include backup utility for a hard disk drive (HDD) of the image processing device, authentication/destination/administrator setting utility of the image processing device, log management utility, and the like.
In administration of an image processing device from a PC, an administrator (user) usually performs operations consisting of the following two steps:
(1) Start an administration program to select a device as a target of administration from among a plurality of image processing devices; and
(2) Select a function to be executed (or, plug-in application to be executed) in the device selected in (1) above.
Upon implementation of the function for each plug-in application, the device as a target is selected by the administration program. This means that the administration program must be started every time the plug-in application is to be started.
Usually, the administrator selects, from the administration program, a plug-in application to be used (by selecting it from a menu or by selectively operating a corresponding function button). Such selection causes the plug-in application to be started. At the time of startup of the plug-in application, information of the device selected by the administration program is passed to the plug-in application.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-161685 discloses a technique for use in filtering a list displayed in a pull-down menu, wherein the filtering rule is changed according to the previously selected content and the content being displayed is changed correspondingly.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-083960 discloses a technique for use in a touch-type operation/input panel, wherein the color of a start button is changed according to the selected measurement mode.
As described above, the administrator selects a device in the administration program before selecting a plug-in application to be started (i.e., a function to be executed).
(1) Problem 1
If an increased number of plug-in applications are added, however, choices (or function buttons) on a menu in the administration program increases, making it difficult for the administrator to find a desired function. If the choices or the function buttons cannot be displayed in one screen, the administrator needs to scroll the screen to find a desired choice or button.
(2) Problem 2
Further, the administrator cannot find which plug-in applications have been installed unless he/she starts the administration program.
(3) Problem 3
Furthermore, each plug-in application may be designated from the start menu or from an icon on the desktop. This causes the administration program to be started. Then, in the administration program thus started, the administrator is required to select a device as a target of administration from among a plurality of image processing devices, and select a function to be executed (or, plug-in application to be executed) on the selected device. Such operations are burdensome for the administrator.